Curses of My Father
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: Orochimaru has a daughter that no one knows about and she grows up adoring him but once an adult she will have to pay for his sins while dealing with an acting up curse mark that was placed upon her when she was little more than a child. Eventual OCxKakashi with implied Neji being interested. Please review and rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

Curses of my Father

Chapter 1 – In the Beginning

Orochimaru sat in a small house hidden away in the land of the sea on a place called Demon Island. He wanted to be out learning new jutsu but instead he was inside watching over a toddler that saw him as her whole world. "Daddy! Can you read me a story?" the little girl called out as she ran up to him and grabbed onto his leg. She smiled up at him with missing teeth from her last attempt to be like him. She looked exactly like him except that her markings were red and her eyes blue.

"Sure what story do you want to hear today Athena?" Orochimaru asked the little bundle of smiles.

"Can you tell me about Mommy?" Athena asked suddenly, it wasn't the first time that she had asked about this since she became old enough to talk.

Orochimaru frowned but told her a sugar coated story about how he had met her mother during one of his missions out to the land of the sea. The truth was that her mother had just been some village whore he liked to sleep with, and when she became pregnant she only carried the child because he asked her to. When she child was born he had taken her away from Mother Island and now 6 years later here was his child, strong willed and curious as hell.

"Was she pretty daddy?" Athena asked him softly. He nodded slowly as her mother had indeed been beautiful; it was part of what had drawn him to her. That and her unbelievable amount of chakra she could maintain a fight against him for close to 3 hours before she even began to get tired. He had loved her talent for jutsu but she wasn't suited to be around him, she was after all in his eyes beneath him.

Athena smiled and ran off to play again, she loved spending time with him but she also knew when he just wanted to be left alone to research from old, obscure texts. He smiled softly, she was indeed a good child and she made him feel like he had done something right. He may be seen as an evil monster by many but in truth he just had been twisted by the events of his own life.

Soon enough he would be teaching his daughter all that he knew and he only prayed that she would be as strong as him without the Sounin title that he held. He also wondered what her summons would be as he had snakes at his disposal. He remembered Jiraiya had frogs and Tsunade had slugs, he also knew that one of the ninja's in the leaf village had dog summons.

He watched out the window as Athena was actually practicing Taijutsu against one of the trees by the house, she was already trying to train herself and that thought made a sick twisted smile appear on Orochimaru's face. Perhaps it was time to start training her already and finding a way to twist her to do exactly what he wanted.

Orochimaru got up and went outside and began instructing his 6 year old daughter in her training. This would be the beginning of a long and difficult road she would be travelling down. It would be long, hard and difficult but only time would tell what side of the line between good and evil she would end up on.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Early Years

Curses of My Father

Chapter 2 – The Early Years

"No no no Athena you need to focus or else you will never be able to use your chakra right." Orochimaru yelled at his 7 year old daughter. She had been doing basic training for a little over a year and now he was working on her focus for chakra control.

"But daddy I wanna go swimming, can't I train later?" she whined at him.

"No! Now focus your chakra and get it together." Orochimaru said glaring at her.

Athena frowned but began focusing her chakra which she then placed in her feet so that she could try to climb up the tree. She made it about half way up before she fell this time whereas before she hadn't been able to get off the ground. She looked to her father for approval but only saw his scowl so she got up and tried focusing again before climbing higher and higher until she reached the top of the tree.

When she landed in front of him Orochimaru looked pleased. "You've been a good girl; now try to build up as much of your chakra as possible. Soon I will be teaching you different types of jutsu." He said to the child who was beginning to feel that he was being less her father and more her sensei only.

"Can I take a break daddy? Just to eat, I will go swimming later." Athena asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I suppose you can have some lunch but after that it's back to training." He said heading inside with her to make them something to eat.

Athena sighed, she didn't like training this much but she knew that she was going to make her father proud if she kept it up and she wanted to make him proud very much. She sat down after washing her hands and face and then watched as Orochimaru placed a sandwich with some veggies down in front of her.

Athena sighed, she hated vegetables but she ate them because her father told her to and she didn't like getting on his bad side. She had gotten him angry at her once and she had ended up really upset, he had hit her and locked her in a room in the basement for the whole day. It smelled funny down there and she swore she could hear people calling for help, since that day she vowed never to anger him again.

"So today I am going to teach you how to make shadow clones." Orochimaru said to her as they ate.

"But daddy I'm not even making normal clones yet." She replied with a frowning face.

"You can do a few attempts for normal clones but I want to see you master shadow clones by the end of next month." He stated firmly. Athena could only nod her head to him, she dared not defy him.

After they finished eating she went outside and began trying to make a clone, after about 30 tries she managed to make not one but two perfect clones. Orochimaru was pleased and then began instructing her in how to make shadow clones; he had great plans for her.

Athena after paying full attention to Orochimaru began attempting to make shadow clones, however this time it didn't seem to matter how many times she tried she was unable to make more than a simple clone. After 3 hours of trying Orochimaru took her inside and in a fit of unnecessary rage threw her in a room in the basement again and left her there until dinner.

At dinner all he did was glare at her and it made Athena feel very uncomfortable. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong; she had done exactly as he had asked her to. She had tried her best to make even one shadow clone but she had failed at it. "Daddy am I in trouble? Why did you put me in the bad room?" she asked after gathering her courage.

"No you are not technically in trouble but I need you to focus on your jutsu. You have to become strong so that you can fight alongside daddy." Orochimaru replied.

"But daddy shadow clones are something that is Jonin level, I'm only 7." She said in her defense.

"I'm just trying to test out how strong you will be, you are the daughter of a legendary Sannin after all." Orochimaru replied, he had known all along that she wouldn't be able to produce a shadow clone but he had wanted to test her out anyways. His real reasoning for locking her in the room was so that he wouldn't injure her too badly in his rage that what he had hoped hadn't worked out.

Athena looked confused but nodded anyways as she finished eating her dinner. She wasn't sure why she would need to fight when they lived peacefully on Demon Island but she would trust her father. After all he was all that she had and she really had no reason to question him, he had never lied to her before, or so she thought anyways.

Ah the blissful ignorance of a child. Always forgiven for not knowing what was going on, what was going to happen and who they should actually trust.

AN: Sorry this one is so short, been pretty busy. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3 - And Now the Journey Begins

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, I had a bad chronic migraine spell. But I am back and going to continue now. Thank you for all the reviews; they make me smile to know that people enjoy my story. Please keep them up, lol. And now onto the third chapter.

Also side note I may make this into a series with two or three "books" to it depending on how it progresses. There will for sure be this one and I am really thinking of doing a sequel after lol.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 3 – And Now the Journey Begins

Time had passed quickly since Athena began her training with her father; she was now 11 years old and beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman. She was deadly in her quick wit and fighting strategies, she was also able to call forth summons now. She called forth snakes or sometimes she would call forth other creatures, this pleased Orochimaru to no end.

She was able to create one fully functional shadow clone and was progressing towards multiple clones. She had made so much progress in the past 3 years that Orochimaru now allowed her one day a week to rest or go swimming. Today she was sat under the shade of a tree reading a medical jutsu book. She had an insatiable thirst for knowledge on just about everything, something she had partially inherited from her father.

Her black hair shone like a curtain of silk pulled up into a ponytail, her blue eyes had lightened into an ice blue which was only made more noticeable by the red markings around her eyes. Her skin was pale but smooth and blemish free, she looked almost like an angel even if she wasn't.

Soon Orochimaru planned to start a slow sneaky progression towards the Hidden Leaf village. He had a few other places that he wanted to stop at first to gather a small force of ninjas for the attack he had planned. Athena knew nothing of his plans for the next several months; he didn't want her to begin to have a morality issue.

"Are you enjoying that book?" Orochimaru asked her suddenly standing in front of her. He had a habit of just randomly appearing in front of or behind her. She had slowly grown use to it and now she didn't even startle.

"Yeah I am, it's got a lot of interesting information inside. I don't know how much of it I would actually use but it is always good to have knowledge of many things." Athena replied with a smile.

"Good glad to see you still have a desire for knowledge." He said smirking softly.

"You're weird dad, I love you but you're totally weird." Athena stated simply, preparing to go back to reading.

"We are going to be doing some travelling soon." Orochimaru told her. However, he didn't bother going into further detail about it.

"Ok sounds like fun, it'll be the first time we've gone anywhere but the mainland for supplies." Athena said smiling excitedly.

"Indeed it will be who knows maybe I will even take you back to the village that I grew up in." he said.

"Oh could we daddy! That would just be so cool to see where you grew up." Athena exclaimed.

Orochimaru laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded to her. "Sure so long as you are good on the rest of our travels then I will take you to my old village." He said turning to go inside and begin preparing.

Athena got up and ran inside with him so that she could decide what she was going to bring with her and what she would leave behind. The thought of travelling made her excited; she had always wanted to see the world beyond Demon Island.

They left two days later heading first for the mainland and then they would go on their way toward the Hidden Sound village where Orochimaru already had some followers. Until they reached that village it would just be the two of them, this greatly pleased Athena who still enjoyed spending time with her father.

It was nightfall before they managed to reach Tea Country even though they had left early on in the day. They paid to stay at a local inn at the Port City. Athena went straight to sleep so that they could make another early start; they had a long way to go.

Orochimaru planned to go completely avoid the Fire country instead choosing to go through the Wave and Whirlpool countries before passing through the Hot Springs country and then into the Rice Field country where the Hidden Sound village was. It was a roundabout way to go but it would keep his movements hidden from the leaf ninja which was of great importance to him. He went to sleep after finishing his decision for travel route and both he and his daughter awoke at first light.

Athena hummed as they left the inn and began making their way through Tea country; she was loving all the new sights. She couldn't believe all the things she was seeing that she had never before in her life seen. She'd only ever been to Mother Island and very rarely the port city of Tea country to pick up supplies that Mother Island couldn't provide.

She was thankful for all her training as it had given her the stamina needed for the long days of travel they would be facing until their journey's end. They only stopped for dinner or sleep which meant that they could possibly make it through Tea country within a week.

*5 days later*

Athena stood taking a picture of the border between Tea country and the bottom edge of Fire country. Orochimaru had forgotten that they would need to pass through this small section of Fire country in order to make it to Wave country. Thankfully it was far enough away from Konoha that they wouldn't have to worry about the leaf ninja finding them.

Athena was looking forward to the rest of their journey together; she found that she loved to travel. She enjoyed meeting new people and seeing new places, this was all so exciting to her.

Tomorrow would prove to be the longest day they had so far for Orochimaru had no plans to rest at all within the boundaries of Fire country not even for food or sleep. How will Athena hold up with no rest and no food for however long it will take them to make it through Fire country?

AN: Well that's the end of chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoy it, I'm going to try to get a start on chapter 4. Also if anyone is confused about the path they are taking look up a world map of the Naruto world and you will see the path I'm taking them on. Also I couldn't find the exact location of Demon Island via the map so I'm assuming that Kika Island is Demon Island. Please review to let me know what you think of the story thus far.


	4. Chapter 4 - Out of the Pan

AN: Well here we are already on chapter 4. Hard to believe I'm actually managing to stick with this lol. I rarely manage to finish a series anymore, but this one seems to be coming along nicely. I hope that this next chapter is just as enjoyable as all the rest. And thanks to my readers for your reviews :)

Curses of My Father

Chapter 4 – Out of the Pan and Into the Fire

Orochimaru woke up Athena at the crack of dawn so that they could eat before making their way through southern Fire country. "Eat while you can because we won't be stopping until we make it through to Wave country." Orochimaru told her.

"Why won't we be stopping dad?" she asked.

"Because I said so!" he snapped causing her to lower her head and nod.

She ate as much as she could before packing up, she put some food into the side pockets of her bag so that she could nibble along the way when she got hungry. She dared not say a word to her father for fear of angering him.

"Ready to go Athena?" Orochimaru asked her after a few minutes.

"Yes father I am ready to go." Athena replied softly.

And with that they were off and on their way through the southern most part of Fire country, they stuck to the shadows which confused the 11 year old girl. However, she dared not question as to why they didn't just walk along the path near the trees. They moved quickly but not so fast as to make completing this section of the journey too difficult.

At about midday Orochimaru stopped and told her to hide high up in the tree and to keep her chakra in check. When she looked down she saw some ninjas with the leaf village symbol on their headbands. They were searching for something but after an hour they gave up and left the area.

"That was close, come on let's get a move on before we lose the light and are forced to take to the ground or treetops." Orochimaru said as he began moving once more.

Athena followed after him staying close to him, she was confused as to why they had had to hide from the Leaf ninja but when she had seen the look of tension on her father's face she knew that it must have been important to stay hidden.

When the sun began to set Athena stopped for a moment to pull on a sweater so that she would stay warm, she got cold easily at night. They ended up deciding to keep moving via the treetops so as to avoid being seen. Athena was nibbling on some food as they kept moving; she was beginning to get tired but didn't complain.

Orochimaru kept his attention focused all around them; he didn't want any ninja from the Fire country knowing his location or about Athena. He had to keep the fact that she was his daughter secret as she would be his greatest weapon against them. He would use her to destroy Konoha and the Hokage whom he had grown to hate.

Just as they were passing the half way mark Orochimaru sensed that someone was following them and he began to formulate a plan in his head. "Athena someone is following us, I want you to move off a little ways from me just in case it is me that they are after. We will meet up at the border into Wave country." He told her.

Athena nodded and did as he asked, moving far enough away that no one would think that she was with him or he with her. The chakra that was tailing them before stayed with Orochimaru giving Athena a clean escape towards the border. She moved as fast as she safely could while also wondering if her father would be ok. She prayed that he would as she continued on her way.

Orochimaru moved on allowing his shadow to continue following him for a while, he even slowed his speed in the hopes of finding out who was following him. When it seemed apparent that the person wasn't going to show themselves Orochimaru decided to pause in a clearing. He turned to face the way he had just come and called out, "I know you are following me. Show yourself now and I may just spare your life."

After a couple minutes of absolute silence a man dressed in an Anbu outfit stepped into the lighted clearing. "I know who you are… Orochimaru why are you in the Fire country?" the man asked holding two kunai in his hands.

"Simply passing through, trust me I have no intention of staying here." Orochimaru replied simply.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you through." The young man stated.

Orochimaru just smirked and began attacking the Anbu with ninjutsu attacks. The Anbu fought back and an all out battle soon began between the two. Orochimaru ended up spitting out a sword from his snake like tongue so that he had a good weapon to fight with. He blocked kunai and shuriken attacks with it before getting in close and stabbing the Anbu through the chest with the sword.

"You should have known better than to challenge one of the legendary Sannin." He sneered before hiding the sword away again. He took off heading for where he had told Athena to meet him, he didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

It wasn't until the next day around midday that Orochimaru and Athena met back up, she looked tired but was unharmed. "You made it alright it seems." He said.

"Yeah I only had a little trouble, some men tried to attack me but I managed to stop them. I only have some bruising thankfully I didn't break any bones." Athena replied turning to smile at him. She had a black eyes and a bruised lip but otherwise you couldn't really see any damage.

"That's my girl, good thing you are strong." He said with pride. "Time to find an inn and rest till tomorrow morning." He added.

They went to the closest border town and got a room at the inn there. Athena was happy to be able to take a nice long bath before she had something to eat. By evening she was asleep in bed and Orochimaru was beginning to plan the next leg of their journey.

They would be passing through Wave country before making a very brief stop in Whirlpool country. After that it would be smooth sailing through Rice Field country to get to the village hidden in the sound. Once there he would be able to plan his attack upon Konoha properly and to gather up a good strong force of men to fight for him. He smirked and his eyes shone with his lust for battle and destruction, he couldn't wait till the war broke out.

AN: well there you go guys chapter 4. Sorry if it's seems to be dragging or kinda jumpy. I promise that it will get smoother as time goes on. Also hurray two chapters in one week! Bet you guys are happy lol. Please review and let me know what you think, and I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed the story thus far.


End file.
